


Being a good sister 3

by CM_NKOTBSB



Series: Twisted Sister!Reader wincest [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Dark Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, F/M, Incest, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sister!Reader, Vaginal Sex, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM_NKOTBSB/pseuds/CM_NKOTBSB
Summary: After Sam gets his soul back, he agrees to take you to the hospital for a pregnancy test.





	Being a good sister 3

You finally brought Sam's soul back to him and you couldn't be more at the thought that you finally got at least one of your brothers back. However, you still had a few issues unsolved. Like bringing your big brother back, or that you still had to do the pregnancy test. The thought of taking a pregnancy test to check if you were pregnant with one of your brothers made your stomach turn upside down, so you rather focused how to bring Dean back instead. After all, you last saw him almost a whole month ago. But Sam, being your good twin brother insists the whole time to go check yourself at the hospital, since he got his soul back again.

"I won't stop looking for Dean, Sam. We have to find him and I won't let you, dad and Castiel do all the work." You were arguing with Sam in front of the military table.

"I know. But you're most definetly pregnant, Y/N. You had unprotected sex twice. If it isn't Dean's then it'll be mine. And you can't get hurt Y/N, otherwise it'll damage both, you and the child." He insisted. You let out a frustrated groan.

"I don't care Sam, alright? I want him back. I already brought back your soul and I won't stop from taking Dean's humanity back. You want me to go to the hospital? Fine, be my guest, but I want you to come with me." You shot back. Sam thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright. But we're going right now." Sam stated firmly.

"Ok, but I'm driving." Sam rolled his eyes but handed you the keys.

"Where's Cas?" Sam looks at you with a questioning look.

"He's on a hunt with dad. They won't be back for like three days." You answered, making Sam nod slowly. The rest of the drive to the hospital was silent and you could already tell Sam was nervous about the Dean case. As you arrived at the hospital and you wanted to step out of the car, Sam stopped you.

"What's wrong Sam?" You ask, thinking he's scared that he might be the father of your potential unborn child.

"You, never told me why when we picked universities, you decided to go on the other side of the country. Why did you go to Harvard? Why didn't go to Stanford?" You turn your head to him, his hazel eyes staring you deep inside your soul.

"You really want to know Sammy? I picked Harvard instead of Stanford because I thought it would be best if you and me would go different ways for once you know? You, me and Dean were like, addicted to each other we couldn't stand a single day away from one another and that kind of relationship with your siblings definetly isn't healthy. If I went with you to Stanford who knows what kind of twisted shit we would've pulled off." You explained, finding Sam agreeing with you. After that, you both wait your turn until you're called. You give your urine to the lab and wait impatiently, while Sam is still in the waiting room. As usual, you ain't using your real name, you an ID of someone called Amelia Johnson.

"So, Ms. Johnson." The gynicologist, enters the room with your results.

"So, what's the verdict?" You ask her nervously. Only for her to give you a warm smile.

"Congratulations, Ms. Johnson you're 27 days pregnant." You're not really surprised, you expected to be pregnant since Sam raped you in that alley outside the bar. You thank the woman and you join Sam in the waiting room. He gets up from the chair in a jolt the same second he saw you. He walks up to you.

"So?" He asks you, nervousness written all over his face. You sigh.

"I-I'm pregnant." Sam's eyes widen.

"Is it mine?" You sigh once again.

"No, Sam. It's… It's Dean's." Sam hangs his head down and nods.

"Alright. Let's go back to the bunker." You drive back to the bunker, but as the both of you walk down the snail stairs, telekinesis slams the both of you against the wall. The figure which was lurking in the darkness, stepped up and you were surprised to see who it actually was.

"Well, this is a family reunion, huh?" Dean chuckles darkly.

"I see you got Sam's soul back. Locked him in the dungeon for a whole week, huh?" He stepped closer and pressed his body against yours.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." He hid his face in your neck to inhale your scent.

"Stay away from her, Dean." Sam hissed, through gritted teeth. Dean stepped back and walked over to Sam.

"Or what Sammy? What're you gonna do?" He broke telekinesis with Sam, just to puch him in the jaw. Then kicked him in the stomach, just to punch him in the face afterwards. Even though Sam really tried to fight back his best way possible, Dean still got the upper hand, being a demon with the mark of cain. He then handcuffed Sam to a table, before turning his attention to you again.

"Stand back, Dean. Don't do this, think about it." You try to reason with him as he steps closer to you again.

"I fucking mean it, Dean. Back. The fuck. Off." You hiss as he's standing right in front of you.

"Now, this isn't the way you talk to your baby daddy, is it." His grin, evil as he nuzzles his nose against your cheek. Your eyes widen.

"Mmhh, that's right. I know you're pregnant, sweetheart. And I know it's mine." He gives Sam one quick glance before turning his head to you again.

"You know, Sammy here actually hoped it would be his. That's right. Sammy had a secret. The secret of actually having a desire to be a father." He pauses to grin against your cheek.

"How does it make you feel, Sammy? Knowing I'm gonna be the daddy of this kid, hmm?" He teased him.

"Stop it Dean, this isn't you." Sam hissed.

"See, here's where you're wrong Sam. This is me. This is all 100% me." He leaned in to kiss your jaw.

"Sorry, Sam. Usually I would let you watch, but since it's my kid that Y/N's carrying I guess I should make it private." Dean snapped his fingers and you were in his room. He pushed you on his bed and you started to back up to the headboard, as he crawled onto the bed, his gaze intense. You gulped as your back was against the headboard and he got between your legs, pressing his lips against yours. You accidentally moaned, causing Dean to deepen the kiss. He pulled away after a while and started sucking on your neck.

"D-Dean." You whine.

"Shh, baby. Shh." He hushed you as he started to unbutton your flannel.

"'M gonna fuck you so good baby." He muttered. You shook your head.

"Don't. Not again." You begged, trying to push him away. But he took both of your wrists in one hand and slid your black t-shirt off.

"Just lay back and enjoy it baby sister. I suggest you don't make me mad, would ya?" He whispered, pecking your lips and unbuttoning your jeans.

"Dean, stop it." You try to reason with him once more while he peels off your jeans. He then wraps his hand around your throat and makes his eyes turn black.

"You say it again and I'm gonna tie you to that bed, then 'm gonna fuck your cunt good, then I'm gonna fuck you in the ass right in front of Sam and then I'll kill him. Do you understand?" You nod the best way you can and he lets his eyes turn green again and the hand on your throat moves to unhook your bra for then to slide off your panties. He locks his lips with yours one more time as he forces almost immediatly his tongue inside your mouth. You kiss him back the best way you can and he seems to appreciate it, judging by the groan he let out. He then pulled away and got on his knees to take off his own flannel and peel his t-shirt off. He attached his lips on yours again, as he brought one of his hands on your cunt.

"Fuck, you're soaking wet." He hissed against your lips and started to work his fingers inside you.

"Can't wait to fuck you again. Last time I fucked you you were so goddamn tight. Probably the tightest pussy I've ever fucked. And you know what turns me even more on? That I was the one who fucked this baby in your cunt." One thing where Dean was for sure always good at is dirty talk. His voice alone drips sex all over and any woman would squirt her panties from your big brother's dirty talk alone. He knows all too well his words are affecting you and smirks, thrusting his hand faster in and out of you.

"D-De." You whimper.

"Right here, baby sis. Big brother's right here." He whispers, then starts to suck on your neck. You can't control the moan you let out and Dean takes it as a signal to take his fingers out. He then takes the rest of his clothes off and sets himself between your legs again, starting to push the head of his dick inside your cunt. Both of you groan when he finally bottoms out and is completely inside of you. You remembered all too well that Dean's dick is just as big as Sam's. You also remember in how much pain you were after both times your brothers raped you. You were sure this time would be no different. Dean started moving and you clawed on his shoulders, as his thrusts were all but slow.

"Fuck. Just as tight as I remembered." He moaned as he lowered his head to suck on your neck. He picks up his pace and starts to thrust harder, causing you to moan, while Dean smirks deviously.

"Yeah, you always had a thing for me, didn't you? Remember when you were 18? The night before you left for Harvard? When we were on your bed talking and then I gave you your first kiss. I know you liked it, Y/N. And do you remember how I rubbed myself against you? How you moaned my name and didn't want me to stop? How you had to muffle your moans so that dad and Sam wouldn't hear you moan for your big brother?" He whispered to you, as memories from that night started to flush in your mind again. So after all, it was always meant to be Dean. He then moved his lips next to your ear and whispered.

"Now give me a kiss, Y/N." And so you did. You moved your hands from his shoulders to his face and brought his face closer to yours, pressing your lips against his. He started to thrust harder than before, causing you to break the kiss.

"De… I…" You paused to moan, causing him to chuckle.

"Hitting that spot just right, huh?" You nodded and moaned again in response. You slowly started to feel your orgasm build and after a few minutes you were ready to squirt all over Dean's cock.

"Dean… I-I'm about…." You groan, unable to finish the sentense. But your brother seems to catch it, as he started to thrust even harder.

"Do it, Y/N. Cum on my dick." He groaned, making his eyes turn black and you couldn't control your orgasm anymore, as you smeared your big brother's cock full of your squirt. His eyes turn green again and after a few thrusts he shoots his own load deep inside your cunt. Dean collapses on you as the both of you try to catch your breath.

"God." You breathe out after a while, feeling Dean grin against your throat.

"You can call me Dean." He shot back, winking at you as he got up. You glare at him and start getting dressed again. You're not as mad with him as you're mad with yourself. Now you probably won't catch him vulnerable again, probably until the next time he rapes you. When you're both fully clothed again, you see him ready to leave but you suddenly have an idea.

"Can I have a goodbye kiss?" He glanced surprised at you, but walks over to you anyway. He wraps one hand around your waist and smashes his lips on yours. You brought your hand on the back of his neck and fell on his bed again, dragging him on top of you. Then you flipped the both of you so you were on top.

"'M sorry, Dean." You mutter against his lips and quickly pulled away so your fist connected with his jaw. You pushed him off the bed and pinned him on the floor, getting on top of him. You didn't stop to punch and hit him until he was unconscious. You then hear the door of Dean's bedroom slam open. You glance over to see Sam standing petrified, to say the least. You stare at each other for a long while, before you get up from Dean.

"Take him to the dungeon. But you have to be quick Sam, he'll wake up any moment. I get the syringe and the other stuff. We're getting him back." You instructed and Sam nodded. You quickly left the room to get everything you need to give Dean his humanity back. You'll deal with your pregnancy and everything else later. All you care about right now, is to bring your big brother back.


End file.
